Endings
There are three main possible endings that can be achieved in the original release of Cave Story. Two endings have end credits, while one is primarily conveyed through text It is possible to get all endings in a single game without having to start over. Possible Endings Escaping with Kazuma When Kazuma asks if you want to escape the island with him on the Sky Dragon he hatched, say yes and follow him outside to leave the island behind. With the protagonist leaving the island, the Doctor is able to bring his plans to fruition; using the Red Flowers and the Demon Crown, he creates an army of rabid Mimiga and uses the island as a flying fortress to attack and take over the surface. Quote and Kazuma manage to escape the Doctor's attacks by hiding in the mountains. Escaping with the research team Instead of running away, Quote rejects Kazuma's offer and presses on. Eventually, he defeats the Doctor and destroys the Undead Core of the island, causing it to slowly fall from the ground. He and Sue are forced to jump off the side of the island and hope for the best. The previous areas are seen quaking. They're caught in midair by Kazuma and his dragon. By defeating the Doctor, both the Mimiga and the surface are saved from destruction and subjugation. Though the island crashes down to the surface world, various scenes are displayed during the credits which show that its still inhabited and active. Defeating Ballos If both Curly Brace and Professor Booster survive (meaning Quote has both the Booster v2.0 and the Iron Bond), the door to the Prefab Building will still be accessible while Quote is fleeing the island after destroying the Undead Core. Inside the building, the floor has cracked open, revealing a hole leading to the Sacred Grounds. Quote finds Curly at the bottom of the hole and together they traverse the area, while an unknown past is unfolded to the player. At the end of the grounds, they encounter the imprisoned Ballos, Jenka's insane younger brother who was made into creating the Demon Crown by Misery. He warns that his evil powers have grown since he was sealed away by Jenka and asks to be killed, right before attacking the pair. The two of them manage to defeat Ballos, causing the island to stop falling and the curse of the Demon Crown to be lifted. The walls of the room start closing in around them and they're narrowly saved from being crushed by Balrog, who uses his wings to fly them off the island. He explains that, now that the curse is lifted, he and Misery are free of the Crown's evil. The three of them decide to live together at "somewhere they can relax and enjoy a beautiful view." Variations * You can also make the normal ending slightly different by doing it while wearing the Mimiga Mask. * You can make both the normal and good endings slightly different by doing them with Mr. Little in your inventory. * In the Normal Ending quake scenes, if you leave Curly in the Core, she will be seen flying right. Category:Events